


Welcome to the Gun Show

by unquietspirit



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Frottage, M/M, Muscles, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written after watching nearly an hour of Anderson and Sanjay flirting, including <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rObizXINvTc">this exchange</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Gun Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching nearly an hour of Anderson and Sanjay flirting, including [this exchange](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rObizXINvTc).

Anderson was sitting in his small dressing room after the taping, removing his makeup, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Come in,” he said, glancing up.  
  
The door cracked open, and Sanjay poked his head around it. “Hey. Can I check your injection site quickly? I just want to make sure you’re not having an allergic reaction to the vaccine, considering you’ve never had one.”  
  
“Oh, sure,” Anderson replied. Sanjay stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and Anderson rolled his sleeve up to his shoulder again.  
  
Sanjay sat down on the edge of the low counter that was used as a vanity and took Anderson’s elbow, gently turning him on his stool so he could examine his arm. “It’s a bit red,” he said, running his thumb over the small mark of the needle, “but that’s normal. Any tenderness when I do this?” He squeezed Anderson’s bicep gently.  
  
“No. They told me it was very safe, and that serious side-effects are rare.”  
  
“They are,” Sanjay said, looking sheepish. “I just want to be sure.”  
  
Anderson narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, and then smirked. “Why, Dr. Gupta, did you just want an excuse to feel me up?”  
  
Sanjay’s soft brown eyes skittered away, then back to Anderson’s face. “Maybe,” he admitted quietly.  
  
“You could’ve just asked,” Anderson told him, equally quiet. The teasing note returned to his voice when he said, “I know these guns are hard to resist.”  
  
Sanjay smiled and bit his lower lip in the way that always made Anderson want to lick it. It was a habit of his that was very distracting, especially when they were live on the air. “I just kept wondering… if you were strong enough to pick me up,” Sanjay said.  
  
Anderson swallowed, then stood up and locked the door. When he turned back, Sanjay was leaning back on his arms with his legs slightly parted. Anderson felt his mouth go dry as he walked over to stand between the doctor’s knees. “Let’s see,” he said, barely audible, and then slid his hands down Sanjay’s sides to his hips.  
  
Sanjay immediately scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around Anderson’s shoulders, using them as leverage to lift himself slightly so Anderson could move his hands lower still, to Sanjay’s ass. He moaned softly, then closed the minuscule distance between their lips and kissed Anderson.  
  
Anderson groaned into his mouth. Sanjay tasted as good as he’d always imagined: minty with an underlying sweetness. He squeezed the doctor’s ass and lifted him off the counter, and Sanjay wrapped his legs around Anderson’s hips and locked their groins together. That triggered another pair of moans as they each felt their erection rub against the other’s.  
  
“Christ,” Anderson gasped, breaking away from Sanjay’s mouth. He shifted the other man to get a better grip on his upper thighs, and Sanjay whimpered at the friction. Through a haze of lust, Anderson spun them around and slammed Sanjay’s back up against the wall, pushing to get closer. He kissed him so fiercely that their teeth clicked, but Sanjay didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment. He was rocking his hips against Anderson’s as best as he could and panting into his mouth. Anderson ground back, feeling his orgasm building incredibly fast. He kept kissing Sanjay, muffling the delicious sounds he was making, and when it hit him, his knees went weak from the force of it. He just managed to hold Sanjay up, pinned against the wall, as the doctor rutted against him desperately and cried out with his own release.  
  
After a moment, Anderson set him down and they stood there for awhile, catching their breath. When he could speak again, he panted, “So… I guess that…. answers your question.”  
  
Sanjay laughed weakly and gave him a chaste kiss. “It’s a good thing we’re in your dressing room,” he said. “We both need a change of pants."


End file.
